


light through the windowpane

by helloearthlings



Series: KFAM Dialogue Prompts [7]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: “Give me five minutes and I’ll come with you,” Sammy decides, and Jack immediately snorts, undignified. Sammy glares at him as Jack tries and fails to mask a smile.“You? You’re gonna go on a run?” Jack’s way too amused. “Sammy ‘I’d Rather Die Than Even Watch a Rugby Match’ Stevens?”“That was years ago,” Sammy shoves Jack’s shoulder as he pulls himself out of bed, stumbling in the direction of the bathroom. “Besides, Ben’s small enough that I’ll have an ally in never being able to keep up with you.”





	light through the windowpane

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 'Jesus Christ, I forgot how much I hate exercise.' Thanks for reading!

Sammy buries his head in his pillow the second the lights in the apartment go on, groaning as he flickers into consciousness and realizes he’s not nearly as warm as he should be.

Still, he’s not quite conscious enough yet to register much of what’s going on around him other than  _ ugh light  _ and  _ noises from somewhere  _ and  _ where’s Jack _ ?

It’s the last one that gets him blinking blearily awake, grabbing his phone to see that it’s just past nine. Which means he’s been asleep less than three hours. Which is gross.

“Go back to sleep,” Sammy half-turns when he hears Jack’s voice, eyes already drooping closed, and he hears the bed creak slightly as Jack sits on its edge, and a hand runs through Sammy’s hair. 

Sammy makes a contented sound, blindly grabs at Jack’s arm to pull him back into bed, but Jack pushes him off with a soft laugh. 

“Whaddaya doin’?” Sammy says, brain still not online yet. He only has the mental capacity for one thing, and that’s getting Jack back in bed to use as a nice, warm pillow. 

“Ben and I are going on a run,” Jack says, and Sammy feels lips press against his forehead. “I’ll be back in an hour or so, okay?”

“A run?” Sammy groans, finally making himself sit up fully, blinking at Jack a few times. Jack smiles at him from the edge of the bed, and Sammy immediately falls forward slightly to rest his forehead on Jack’s shoulder. Jack’s hand goes to his hair, stroking softly. “You and Ben? Your legs are like twice as long as his, how’s that gonna work?”

Jack laughs. “I don’t know, I guess we’ll see. You gonna be okay to go back to sleep without me?”

Sammy makes a disgusted noise into Jack’s neck to make his displeasure known. But then again, Jack and Ben are hanging out on their own. They’re getting closer every day. That makes Sammy happy. They’re his two favorite people in the world.

And Sammy doesn’t like the idea of going back to sleep without Jack.

“Give me five minutes and I’ll come with you,” Sammy decides, and Jack immediately snorts, undignified. Sammy glares at him as Jack tries and fails to mask a smile.

“ _ You _ ? You’re gonna go on a run?” Jack’s way too amused. “Sammy ‘I’d Rather Die Than Even Watch a Rugby Match’ Stevens?”

“That was years ago,” Sammy shoves Jack’s shoulder as he pulls himself out of bed, stumbling in the direction of the bathroom. “Besides, Ben’s small enough that I’ll have an ally in never being able to keep up with you.”

Jack just laughs like Sammy doesn’t know what he’s getting into.

About twenty minutes later, Sammy’s regretting every decision he’s ever made. His lungs are on fire, there’s a stitch in his stomach, and Ben fucking Arnold, who’s not even five and a half feet tall, is a good twenty yards ahead of him. 

He’s comforted by the fact that Jack’s a good ten ahead of Ben, but it’s minuscule compared to the enormity of his annoyance. 

When he finally looks up again from the ground after a stopping to half-hyperventilate, he can see that both Ben and Jack have stopped up ahead, and Sammy flips them off. 

Still, they wait the couple of minutes it takes for him to jog up to them, Jack wearing a shit-eating grin and Ben torn between laughter and concern as he steadies Sammy’s shoulder when he finally reaches them.

“Jesus Christ, I forgot how much I hate exercise,” Sammy says when he feels like he can talk. Jack offers out the water bottle that he brought along, and Sammy immediately chugs a good quarter of it. He hands it back to Jack with a grimace. “I fucking hate you guys, too.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m doing great either!” Ben holds his hands up in defense. “I’m barely holding my own.”

“You’ve got good stamina, though,” Jack tells Ben and Ben lights up at the compliment. Sammy rolls his eyes. There’s nothing that can get Ben melting and starry-eyed like Jack saying nice things about him. “If you were my height, I’m sure you’d be giving me a run for my money, possibly literally.”

Ben beams. “Well, you’re just way too tall. This is why I’ve never worked out with Troy, by the way. That would quite possibly kill me.”

“Kill us all,” Sammy corrects.

“Maybe I’ll ask Troy on a run with me tomorrow,” Jack says, smiling, and Sammy groans even though it makes a warm feeling grow in his chest. Jack being here, Jack bonding with Sammy’s friends. It’s a good thing, even if Sammy wishes it had nothing to do with exercise. 

“Rose’s Diner is close by, let’s just run there, yeah?” Ben asks. “We can get breakfast. And I’ll stick by you, Sammy. Wouldn’t want you losing your breath and falling over and having a stroke, old man.”

Jack laughs and Sammy raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re almost a year older than me,” Sammy tells Jack snidely. “If anyone’s having a stroke, it’s you.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Oh, well, if that’s the case, I’m sure you definitely want to race me there. Since I’m so old and frail.” 

Sammy stares at him, expressionless and deadpan. “You’re on, Wright. Race starts now.”

Jack starts running, Sammy stays put. Jack realizes what Sammy’s doing, and flips him off without turning around, shouting “Meet you there!” behind him.

Ben starts laughing, turning to Sammy. “Alright, I’ll run with you the rest of the way. Just in case you fall and break a hip.”

“You guys suck,” Sammy says, but he and Ben keep a pretty even jog with one another, and it’s not too bad, Sammy’s long legs making up for his lack of any kind of stamina. 

“It’s nice,” Ben remarks a couple seconds later. “Jack being so healthy. And happy.”

“Yeah,” Sammy says, trying to contain his relief not just that Jack’s here, but that he’s got his fire and energy too, that he’s mentally and physically whole again. “This is what he’s good at.”

“Running? Exercise?” Ben asks and Sammy shakes his head.

“Being good at things,” Sammy says and Ben snorts.

“Jack’s good at...being good at things?” Ben asks, biting his lip to contain a giggle.

“It’s what he’s best at. There’s never been anything Jack wasn’t good at,” Sammy says, rolling his eyes, and points when Rose’s Diner appears in the distance. “C’mon, he’s probably already got us a table.”

After a long, leisurely breakfast where Sammy rewards himself for all the exercise he did today, Ben and Jack agree to run back into town. Sammy just blinks at them.

“Uh, no,” Sammy says, fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing Emily. She picks up on the third ring.

“Hello? Sammy?” Emily asks, her voice filtering through the speakers.

“Hi, Emily,” Sammy says pleasantly. “Your idiot boyfriend is abandoning me and running home from Rose’s Diner with Jack. Feel like picking me up?”

“He mentioned going on a run,” Emily laughs through the phone. “Did you go along?”

“Worst mistake I ever made,” Sammy says promptly, and Emily giggles, while Jack rolls his eyes at him from the booth. Ben’s containing a grin. “So how about it? You can have my leftovers.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Emily says, and Sammy hangs up the phone.

“See you later,” he waves Ben and Jack out, and Jack leans over to peck his cheek goodbye. In public, in front of Ben, but that’s okay, they’re both getting used to that. Living openly. 

“Don’t kill my broadcast partner by trying to race him anywhere,” Sammy says by way of goodbye.

All Jack yells over his shoulder is “No promises!”


End file.
